List of characters in The Beatles songs
The following is a complete list of fictional characters created by the musical group The Beatles in their Songs: B *Billy Shears (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) *Bungallow Bill (from the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) C *Chuck (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Clarabella D *Daniel (a.k.a Dan or Danny Boy) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) *Dave (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) *Denis O’Bell (from the song You Know My Name) *Desmond Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da) *Doctor Robert (from the song Doctor Robert) *Doris (in the song Two of Us) *Duchess of Kircaldy (from the song Cry Baby Cry) E *Eleanor Rigby (from the song Eleanor Rigby) F *Father McKenzie (from the song Eleanor Rigby) G *Georgie Wood (from the song Dig It) H *Henry The Horse (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite) *Her Majesty (from the song Her Majesty) :Possibly fictional, as the identity of the character is unclear J *Joan (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Jojo (from the song Get Back) *Jude (from the song Hey Jude) *Julia (from the song Julia) K *King of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) L *Lady Madonna (from the song Lady Madonna) *Loretta Martin (from the song Get Back) *Lucy (from the song Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds) :The Lucy referred in the song is in fact a real person, probably Lucy O'Donnell, a classmate of John Lennon's son Julian, whose school's artwork served as inspiration for his father's song.[citation needed] M *Maggie May (from the song Maggie May) :Maggie May is a prostitute that "works" in Lime Street, Liverpool.[citation needed] *Martha (from the song Martha My Dear) *Mary Jane (from the song What's The New Mary Jane) *Maxwell Edison (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Michelle (from the song Michelle) *Molly Jones (from the song Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da) *Mr. Henderson (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite) *Mr. Mustard (from the song Mean Mr. Mustard) *Mrs. Henderson (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite) *Mrs. Kite (from the song Being For The Benefit of Mr. Kite) N *Nancy (a.k.a. Magil or Lil) (from the song Rocky Raccoon) P *P. C. 31 (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Polythene Pam (from the song Polythene Pam) :Pam is Mister Mustard's sister. *Prudence (from the song Dear Prudence) Q *Queen of Marigold (from the song Cry Baby Cry) R *Rita (from the song Lovely Rita) *Rocky Raccoon (from the song Rocky Raccoon) *Rose (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) S *Sergeant Pepper (from the song Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) *Sexy Sadie (from the song Sexy Sadie) V *Valerie (from the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer) *Vera (from the song When I'm Sixty-four) Fictional characters referenced by The Beatles *Anna (in the song Anna) *Captain Marvel (in the song The Continuing Story of Bungallow Bill) *Junior (in the song Bad Boy) *Miss Lizzie (in the song Dizzy Miss Lizzie) *Mr. Jones (in the song Yer Blues) *Sally (in the song Long Tall Sally) Real people referenced by The Beatles in their songs Beatles members and associates: *Peter Brown (in the song "The Ballad of John and Yoko") *John Lennon (in the song "The Ballad of John and Yoko") *Paul McCartney (in the song "Glass Onion") *Yoko Ono (in the song "The Ballad of John and Yoko") *Ringo Starr (in the song "You Know My Name") *Maureen Starkey (a.k.a. Mo) (in the song "Get Back") *George Harrison (in the song Honey Don't) Historical figures and other famous people: *Ludwig van Beethoven (in the song "Roll Over Beethoven") *Matt Busby (in the song "Dig It") *Doris Day (in the song "Dig It") *Bob Dylan (in the song "Yer Blues") *Charles Hawtrey (in the song "Two of Us") *Edward Heath (in the song "Taxman") *Elmore James (in the song "For You Blue") *BB King (in the song "Dig It") *Chairman Mao (in the song "Revolution") *Edgar Allan Poe (in the song "I Am the Walrus") *Sir Walter Raleigh (in the song "I'm So Tired") *Harold Wilson (in the song "Taxman") See also *The Beatles *The Beatles' line-ups *The Beatles' London *The Beatles' influence on music recording *The Beatles' influence on popular culture *The Beatles' instrumentation